Backstabbing Love
by BlackSurmise
Summary: Edward Cullen is the best, hottest actor in L.A. Bella Swan is a sophisticated college girl, at USC. Living with her quirky roomies, Rosalie and Alice, what trouble stirs up when the two opposites are introduced? AH, OOC, and AU. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I hope this fanfiction doesn't disappoint! PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously, if you like it, all you have to write is 'nice' or 'update soon' or… I don't know…anything. If you don't like it, just write, 'eh, not bad, but I've read better'! It's AH, AU, and OOC, and in case anyone new is wondering what those mean, (OOC= Out of Character AU= Alternate Universe and AH= All Human) and by the way, USC= University of Southern California!**

**By the way, the names of the movies are completely made up. I think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or the movies if they exist.**

_BPOV_

The dark clouds of dusk swirled over the flat rooftops of the massive buildings. Alice beamed; I sighed. This was heaven with a cupcake for her, but not for me. All the shops, the expensive-looking clothes that even the hobos wore sort of disconcerted me. I supposed that this was what it was like to be rich.

"C'mon, Bella, in here!" Alice ushered me into a restaurant with a fancy sign that read '_Garden of Eden_' in elegant, cursive letters. I gasped.

"Alice, this is way too much money!" I snapped, heading straight for the door. This was all too much for me. I muttered mindless gibberish about how I never should've let her make me apply for the University of Southern California. Los Angeles was terribly expensive, and it did me no good to watch Alice pay for everything. What would happen when she ran out of money? Part of me wondered whether she would ever run out of money. "Bella!" I heard Alice squeak, too late.

"Gah!" I sucked in a desperate breath as I stumbled on the metal bottom of the door. My fingers caught the rim of the wall and raked sharply down them, burning my fingertips. The sidewalk came dangerously close to my nose, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the agonizing smack. It never came. A sense of confusion invaded my mind as I felt myself being pulled up and back onto my feet. I didn't recognize the large hands wrapped around my waist; they certainly weren't Alice's. I didn't think Alice's hands had any hair on them, last time I checked. My head turned up look at my savior.

Lips red as wine above a strong, set jaw line sent my heart racing, as did his straight, perfect nose accompanied by cheekbones set at just the right height. The eyes were what really made my heart thump. They were a glistening emerald, intelligent but playful. They sparkled as his arms left my waist and his mouth twisted up into something like a smirk. He held his warm hand out to me and I stared at it, confused. I then realized, with a figurative kick, that he wanted to shake my hand.

_Real smooth, Bella_, I thought sarcastically. _I bet he's thinks you're mentally ill now! _I tried to smile back at him, but probably ended up looking like an idiot as my hand clasped firmly around his. I noticed the importance in which he held himself, as if he were famous or something. His clothes also hinted subtle significance. His button down shirt had the first two buttons undone, giving him a seductive yet professional look.

"Hi, I'm Isabella. Bella. Well, my real name is Isabella. But people call me Bella." I frowned. His lips twitched in amusement, and I felt my cheeks heat to a brilliant scarlet.

"Edward," he firmly shook my hand, making me twitch.

I glanced back at Alice, who was staring with a huge amount of awe at Edward. Her eyes were simply huge. When she caught my gaze, she waggled her eyebrows and grinned wickedly. I blushed furiously and turned back to my savior.

Once again, I couldn't help but marvel over his beauty. The tangled heap of bronze hair upon his head gave him the most female-enticing look that was still sophisticated. His eyes were fringed thickly with lashes, and his teeth were as white as an angel.

Suddenly, two loud honks sounded from outside. An impatient looking man sat in a limousine, frowning while staring at Edward. I balked.

Edward sighed, as if torn, and gave me a longing gaze. He released his gentle hold on my shoulder (he had held it there to steady me) and bent down to whisper in my ear. "Well, Bella, you certainly are a sight I will want to see again…" the silky breath, hot and smooth, running down my neck made me shiver. I took an involuntary deep breath, he smelled so good. "But, until then…we'll have to part. Here," he pressed something stiff into my palm. I looked down to see a piece of paper. It had a jumble of numbers scrawled elegantly across it. "If you ever need anything before we meet again, call that number. I assure you, you will get help."

"Um…okay," I mumbled lamely.

"I'll see you around, Bella." He turned on his heel and loped down the narrow walkway towards the limo.

Alice was at my side in a heartbeat. "Bella…" she said carefully. I spun to face her. "Do you know who that is?" her voice rose with her excitement.

"No, should I?" I felt then like I was missing something vital.

"_Should you_?!" she yelled. "_Yes you should! That was_ _Edward_ Cullen_!!_" she was panting by now. She rubbed her throat.

"Oh…isn't he that famous actor guy or something?"

"Or something?! Or something?! Bella, he isn't just 'something'! He is _Cullen_. He is _legend_. He…he…he—I can't…." she stubbornly shook her head in disappointment. She pouted and sniffed. "I can't believe you."

I sighed. She rolled her eyes and pulled me away from the restaurant. "Wait," I protested, "aren't we getting something to eat?"

"We were, until he came. Anyone that sees Edward in person is bound to feel faint! We'll just grab something to drink and eat at the dorm. Rosalie is probably fuming at how late we already are anyways."

"All right…"

I let her pull me away from the restaurant. We made our way to her Porsche and I climbed in tentatively. I was still scared I would scratch the paint of accidentally tear the door off by some crazy hammer incident, but she was set on the thought that I wasn't really clumsy, I just thought I was clumsy, so that whenever I did do something uncoordinated, I would be expecting it.

Alice kept staring at me with a really weird glint in her eye, as if she was plotting something. Bad. I gulped occasionally, attempting to avoid her mischievous peeks. She finally pulled out her cell phone and raised it to her ear. "Yes, Rosalie?" she murmured. "We have an emergency…yes, it has to do with Bella…no…no…OH MY GOD NO…ha…yeah…Edward _Cullen_…calm down…okay, see you in a bit. Bye!"

"Er…Alice? What was that about?"

"Oh well, Bella, we've noticed how deprived you've been of people, boys in particular. But you seemed to take a liking to Edward…wait, who doesn't? Anyway, that wasn't it. The biggest part was that he looked like he was interested."

I winced. "Alice, he's a movie star. I bet he does that to all sorts of girls every day."

"Maybe…" she mused. "But I doubt it. I think he really liked you. Either way, we're going to teach you how to get him."

"What if I don't want him?" I challenged.

"But you do, Bella, don't deny it."

I flushed in embarrassment. "So?"

"_So,_ we're gonna' help you. Get ready for the lesson of a lifetime, Swan."

"We're probably never to see him again, anyway, so there's no point it trying."

"Bella, I know people who know Rosalie who knows people. Believe me. We can get you back together."

I twisted, frightened, in my seat. This wasn't the first time they'd tried to 'help' me. There was the time I had accidentally flushed my keys down the toilet and Rose had used the plunger to get them back up. That one was especially messy. Then there the time a thirty-year-old man had spilled soda all over me on purpose. Alice and Rosalie were angry. Poor guy…I still wondered how stitches he had needed.

The engine purred to a halt in front of the dorms, where Rose stood, arms crossed over her chest. Oh boy, I thought, this is gonna' be a long night.

_EPOV_

My back screamed in pain as I slumped against the bedpost. My breathing was ragged and uneven.

"Edward?" the housekeeper, Angela, called timidly.

"Yeah?" I shouted back, trying to ignore the dull throbbing of my roaring headache. I winced as she entered the room with Advil and a glass of purified water. She frowned, obviously concerned with my distorted position.

"Care to talk about it, Mr. Cullen?" she asked gently, not at all prying, but simply truly worried about me.

"I'm sorry, Angela. And how many times have I told you to call me Edward? Anyway, I just can't really…ugh… explain it very well…" I gulped down the water, trying not to flinch as the pill worked its way down my constricted throat. "Today was incredibly stressful. What with all the fighting for the role of that Royce man, and then that beautiful girl literally stumbling on me…" I realized just then how far I'd gone.

"A _beautiful girl _stumbled on you?" I saw the beginnings of a smirk slide up on her usually innocent face. "Mr. Cull — er…Edward…I've never heard you call a girl beautiful. Not even Tanya. They were all either 'pretty' or 'pretty ugly' to you. Or, as you referred to Tanya, 'damn hot'."

I frowned at the way she worded it, but I knew how true it was.

"So," she leaned forward, curious. "What did she look like?"

Normally I would've just shook my head and make up an excuse, but I actually _wanted_ to talk about this woman.

"She had the silkiest hair, the most brilliant shade of brown. I know that seems odd, but it actually seemed to _glow_. An adorable little nose, not crooked or too pig like. She had full, carnation pink lips and the most heart-warming blush you've ever seen!" I sighed, lost in my thoughts. "And don't even get me started on those eyes. The deepest, most intelligent brown…"

"Sounds like love," Angela shrugged.

I jerked up in shock. Love? Surely not. A strong pull? Surely. "Of course not."

Angela smiled wickedly. "Okay, I'm going to believe that. Call on me when you two are engaged."

I felt my eyes widen in astonishment. Engaged? Great, now she had that picture in my head. Me standing close to her, my hands on her waist, and her head on my shoulder. I took it out of my mind.

Oh, man, I was a real mess.

_BPOV_

I sat at the kitchen, thinking about my orange chicken rather than eating it. Okay, so I wasn't thinking about the orange chicken. I was thinking about…sigh…Edward Cullen. I would have to ask Alice to rent some of his movies.

As if answering my unspoken question, Ali and Rose burst into the room at that moment, three DVDs in their hands.

"Bella, we've gotten the top three movies that Edward was in, after much debate. One's sad, and one's scary. The last one is a love story with a happy ending. The sad one is a love story, too, but with a sad ending." Alice explained, setting them in front of me.

_Bleeding Rain_ was the scary one, I assumed. Might as well get that one over with first. We popped it in the DVD player and I scrunched up tight with Alice and Rosalie. I had screamed three times in the first twenty minutes. Zombies and ghosts with the most gruesome features were flying out of the corners and launching themselves at people.

Edward had a minor role in that one, so we took it out after he played his part as a staggering survivor that shows the male lead the key to ending it all.

"The happy one next." I shivered.

I smiled as it ended. It glanced at the cover. _Blueprints. _It had been about a man (Edward) named Rick who wanted to reconstruct his life and his future love made 'blueprints' for his life.

"Aw, that was so cute." I grinned.

"This one's cute at first, but then…I just know we're going to need Kleenex." Rosalie sighed.

_Wilting_. I shuddered. How awful.

We watched it cautiously. Well, at least I did. "Oh…" sob "wait…" sob "tissue, please…" I wiped away my tears.

Alice pressed the 'stop' button and muttered something about "not being able to take it". I wholly agreed with her.

"Good actor or what?" Rose teased, elbowing me lightly in the gut.

"Yeah," I muttered. "And he was probably just acting when he pretended to fancy me. I mean, what are the chances of someone like him remotely noticing someone like me?" I sunk onto the sofa and tried not to start crying again. It wasn't like me at all to show my emotions like this.

"C'mon, Bella." Alice said sternly. "You are absolutely perfect. Well, except for the stubbornness. But other than that, we can't…and we're sure that Cullen can't…find a flaw in you."

"Thanks, Ali, but it's just not right." I mumbled, heading up to bed.

"Okay, Miss Depressed, but tomorrow we're gonna' set you up with Edward. Like I said before, we have connections, so you better be up and ready by six. You know what it means, Bella. Makeover!" she squealed like a child and ran into our room, Rosalie trailing behind. Rose gave me an important look, saying 'give her a break'.

I nodded and threw on my pajamas. The mere thought of seeing Edward again sent what could only be described as something like highly trained ninja butterflies loose in my stomach.

"Good night, Bella. Dream Edwardic dreams." Alice sang, hopping into her bed.

"I will," I yawned, not even realizing what I was saying. Within moments, I was out.

**Review PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

_BPOV_

I sat in the passenger seat of Rosalie's BMW, pouting. "Alice, do we really have to go to this signing thing?" I whined like a toddler.

Ali set her lips firmly and nodded. "You bet."

Rosalie sighed and patted my back, keeping her other hand of the steering wheel. "Sorry, Bell. I know it's difficult to wrap your head around the fact that the hottest actor ever born thinks you're sexy." She teased, wiggling an eyebrow. I blushed automatically.

"Rose, he does not think I'm _sexy_." I winced at the word. "And how would you know? You've never seen him with me before. He probably just thinks I'm a clumsy freak that can't walk across a flat surface without falling. Or worse. A clumsy, _obsessed_ freak that can't walk across a flat surface without falling. He was only smiling at me because he probably laughing at me in is head." I blushed, imagining him spastically laughing at the crazy girl that randomly appeared at his signing.

"Rosalie may not have seen you two together, but I have." Alice retorted. "The way he stared at you was filled with all that awe. _He gave you his number_. Sort of. Might've been his. Besides, his mouth was open while he stared at you. He probably wanted to kiss you."

"Alice!" I nearly screamed.

Rosalie yelped in shock and the car swerved dangerously. "Damn it, Bella Swan! You almost had us all killed!"

"Sorry," I murmured sheepishly. It most likely didn't help too much, but her face calmed.

"Bells," Alice sighed, "you just don't understand, do you? He seriously liked you. You're just too _Bella_ to figure it out. Believe me, when he sees you at the signing, the look on his face is gonna' make every other girl there horribly jealous. We might need to protect you."

"Humph." I grunted, ending the conversation with an ill-tempered sound.

The rest of the ride was silent, although Alice occasionally giggled.

"We're here!" Rose sang.

"Help me," I whimpered when I saw the horrendously long line of squealing girls waiting at a small table. Behind the table was my reason for coming.

Hair mussed, shirt fractionally undone, lips curved, and eyes sparkling; Edward stood there with a black Sharpie. "I see him. Mm-hmm. I know that fake smile. It's the one that famous people have to put on when they're being assaulted by the freaking media. Man, sometimes I hate those people." Alice hissed.

"Well then, I'm sure he could use a perk right about now. Go get him, girl." Rosalie slapped my butt and I cried out in embarrassment.

"Never. Again." I spat and stormed away, towards the line.

The line seemed the recede agonizingly slowly. But finally, when I was ten girls from the table, he saw me. He stopped mid-autograph.

"Bella?" he raised an eyebrow. Several girls turned in confusion to follow his gaze. The mounds of reporters closed in, like wolves going in for the kill. They knew something juicy and great for the magazines was about to happen.

I smiled nervously and nodded. "Well, come here!" he beckoned me behind the table. The girls mumbled indignantly.

The second I reached the table, the cameras started flashing. I gasped, and staggered back. I crashed into something, blinded momentarily by the glaring lights. Whether it was the table, Edward, or the fan girls, it was solid. I was betting on the table.

When the haze cleared from my vision, I found that it was actually two of the three. Edward and the table. Luckily the girls had leapt out of the way or something when I fell back like an idiot. I paused to start apologizing until I realized the compromising position we were in. The table was on its side, and Edward's legs were under it, sticking out the other side. _My_ legs were, of course, tangled with Edward's. I sighed loudly. I knew something horribly awkward would happen. And look!

The cameras started up again, but this time I wasn't so startled by them. When I struggled to stand up again and help ease the table off of the actor, I realized how furious he looked. I stopped. Oh no, I thought, now he probably hates me.

But when he rose with me and sent the pens and paper flying, he passed right by me. He strode up to the heap of reporters and got in one's face. "Are you really so proud of your living?" he snarled. I was astonished by the look of utter loathing on his face. "Proud that you nearly blind people and invade their personal space? Not to mention that you post them in books for the world to read!"

The cameras were actually still clicking during his outraged little speech. He growled, stepped back, and walked back to me. "Bella," he said curtly, turning away. I felt my eyes water. Had I done something wrong?

Edward began to lope away, his strides quick and urgent. I passed right by the curious and ran away, up the little hill towards a fancy silver Volvo. He and his expensive Armani suit didn't give me or the other girls a second glance.

With tears threatening to overflow, I sprinted as fast as a klutz could back to the BMW, where Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me patiently.

"So," Alice pondered, "how did it go?"

"Just drive." I whispered, blinking rapidly. "Just go."

"Bella? What happened?" Rose asked, concerned.

"Nothing. It was just a…just a stupid…" I couldn't finish. The tears had broken. I was almost never an emotional person, but this was different. I wasn't sure how, but it was. There was just something about the icy hardness of his face that shattered me. I could barely take the fact that he had walked away without saying so much as a goodbye.

"Talk to us, Bells." Rose prodded.

I simply sniffled and shook my head. I couldn't say how I'd been hurt so badly by that petty trouble. It made me feel like I'm in High School again.

"It's alright, Bella." Alice said gently. "What did he do to you?"

"Look, I don't want to say. Nothing really awful happened." I assured them. Nothing really awful _had _happened. It just ended up really awful to me.

_EPOV_

"Angela!" I shouted, entering my house. Well, mansion.

The kind woman scurried up to take my coat. She leaned back and simpered at me. Her back was pressed up against the door to my room. I made little sarcastic movements for her to move aside. She shook her head.

"Oh no, sir." She laughed smugly. "I want to know what _really_ happened at that signing."

"I already told you what happened, Angie." I lied crossly, trying to step around her.

She raised an arm to block me. "I don't think so. You didn't mention any of _this_." With a flourish, she produced _Star _magazine. I frowned.

She flipped through the flimsy pages until she found what she wanted. "Ah, here we go."

I stopped dead. I was staring at a duplicate of myself, only this one was unlike any others. It was a picture of Bella falling on me and me falling on the table. It read:

**Hot Actor Edward Cullen's Secret Interest?**

**During his May 2009 signing in L.A., our fave actor was spotted with an unseen before girl. Beautiful and mysterious, could this be Edward Cullen's new love interest? See page 41 for more info on this surprising discovery!**

I couldn't continue. I set it down and looked away. Behind the shame, I felt anger building up quickly. I stifled it and finally tore my gaze from the tile and to Angela's expectant face. "Well?" she teased. "Is this the Miss Bella you've been doting on for a while now? I bet it is."

I sighed. "Yeah. Yeah it is. That's my Bella." I paused. Wait, _what?_ Did I just call her _my_ Bella? I guess I did, judging by the amused expression on Angela's face.

She giggled. "You _loooooooooooooooooove _her!" she sang cheerfully. I blushed momentarily and then regained my composure.

"No. I don't. I can't. I know that sounds dramatic, but listen. What girl wants to be followed by the desperate, slavering media? To have sleazy reporters stalking your every step? Do you have any idea how infuriating it is? It's annoying, to say the least." I complained. "She doesn't deserve someone like me. She doesn't deserve to be shadowed by the disgusting scavengers of photography. They're like fleas, and celebrities are the dogs. Once you get them, you have to either die or hide in a padlocked sanctum. Or use Reporter-B-Gone. How handy would that be?" Musing into the possibility, Angie tore me out of my thinking.

"Edward, only few people deserve you, and they are the best of the best. I'm sure Bella would be _euphoric_ to go on a little date with you."

"Angela, you didn't see how cruelly I deserted her back at the signing. She probably hates me now." I moaned, putting my head in my hands.

"She doesn't, Edward. No one can hate you. Well, maybe a few people. Only the Edward Cullen Haters. But if I could, I would personally hunt them down one by one until there wasn't one left."

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to tell me, but on the other hand, I'm a curious person. So spit it out."

Angela glanced at me, her receding smirk rising up again. "You said that you gave her your number, right?"

"In a way. I gave her my bodyguard's number, and then told Jacob to answer if the caller I.D. isn't mine and she says her name is Bella. Anyone else and it's the same routine. Cuss and hang up." I chuckled, leaning back against wall. "Now could I _please_ get into my room? I need to shower."

Angela nodded, satisfied with my surrender. "Okay, Edward. Dinner will be ready in a few." She sauntered over to the kitchen to check on the chefs.

"Oh, god, what've I gotten myself in to?" I whined to myself as the water sprayed me.

Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella! I repeated, searing the name into my brain. AS wrong as it was, I almost wanted her to get into trouble so she would call Jake and we could go help. I was sickened with myself.

"Damn it, Cullen, how could you even think of wishing for that?" I dried off and waited for dinner, my heart racing, thinking of dear Bella…

_BPOV_

I sat at McDonald's licking my lips. Big Mac time! Every Tuesday, Alice, Rose and I went to McDonald's for Big Mac Day. After all, the Big Mac was the most legendary burger ever invented. It deserved to have a day.

"Mm…" Rosalie hummed contentedly, licking the remnants off on her fingers.

"Okay, I'm done. Ali, Rose?" I gestured to their empty boxes.

"Yep." They chorused.

"Cool, let's take the forever and a day walk to the Porsche. Ready, girls?" we all hooked arms and strode across the streets, eyes peeled for a certain canary yellow car.

I glanced curiously at a construction site. There used to be some insurance company thing there, but now it seemed that a Jamba Juice was being built in its demise. I silently cheered. Hooray for juice!

"Hey, guys, let's go check out that site. A Jamba Juice is being built there." I nudged them in the right direction. They squealed.

We leaned over the gate, each supporting each other with our arms. I was leaning really far over, so I could see the grinding drill, furiously hammering at the hardened dirt. The wheels threw up mud and wilted weeds. It spluttered and rumbled with every spin of its drill. I gazed, fascinated, at the elaborately built controls, and the man inside, twisting and maneuvering it as if it was nothing.

"Um…Bells? You're getting pretty close to the edge there." Alice observed nervously. She attempted to pull me down, but my reflex reaction was to jerk away. Unfortunately for me, 'away' was forward. With a scream, I tumbled over the gate, towards, the snarling wheels of the drill. All I felt was a sickening snap, and two high-pitched shrieks, followed by soothing darkness.


End file.
